The Demon War
by Ronnie4889
Summary: How can Kim do what she does. Where did she get her abilities from and for what reason
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters. They are the property of Disney. They are used without permission I am not making any profit off this

* * *

Kim's house Thursday 2:30 A.M.

It was Thursday at three in the morning and Kim had just got back from a mission when her cell phone rang. She had been expecting this call for sometime now. She answered the phone,and the voice on the other end said "it's time", and hung up. She had a lot of work to do before tomorrow morning. First she had to get her parents some time off work. So she began making calls. First she called her fathers work and arranged for there to be some funds used to remodel the section of the Space Center her father worked at so he would have to take off. Then she called the head of the board of directors at Middleton Medical Center. She told him to arrange for her mother to take some time off . Then she called her pilot and asked her to get her plane ready so they could leave Monday morning. She said it was time to explain everything to everybody, so she needed to take everybody to the island, so she could show them what she was talking about. She thought everyone would understand better if they saw everything and met her.

* * *

Space Center Friday 4:45 P.M.

Right before James Possible left the Space center Friday afternoon his boss Criss Sims came by.

"Hello Criss whats going on." James said said as he was sitting in his in his chair getting his things up to go home.

"Hey James" Criss said, "I came by to tell you we're going to be doing some work on this section of the Space Center, and I'm gonna need you to take the next two weeks off while the works being done.

"Why haven't I heard about this before now." James asked while scratching his head.

"Because we just got funding and approval to use it Thursday ,and we want to get started as soon as possible , so everybody in your department needs to take the next two weeks off starting Monday so we can get started then" Criss answered very quickly like he was to get out of the conversation soon

James didn't think to much on it because he ready to get home for the weekend so he could tell his family that he had to take some time off. He thought he might get to spend some more time with his kids depending on Kim's missions. So , without paying much attention to how Criss was acting he left his lab and went and got into his car and headed home.

* * *

Middleton Medical Center Friday 5:10 P.M. 

Ann Possible was coming out of the operating room. She had just finished a major surgery on the spinal column so she was washing up and getting changed back into normal cloths .When she got through she went to go back to her office. On the way to her office a nurse handed her a letter from the board of directors at the hospital

To Doctor Ann Possible

As thanks for all the hard work and dedication you've put in to your work and patients we the board of directors has decided to give two weeks paid vacation Your vacation time will start Monday so do not worry about coming to work Monday. We have people set to take your place while your gone. So your patients will be well taken care of we assure you. Again, thank you for all your hard work and dedication.

From The Board of Directors

Ann stared at the letter wide eyed and with her mouth open. She could not believe it as far as she knew nobody had ever gotten a letter like this from the board of the directors. She did not know what to say or what to do. She decided to go home and tell her family about the letter maybe James could get some time and they could do something with there family since the kids were out of school . So she took the elevator to ground floor. She went out of the main entrance and headed to her car. She got into her car and headed home.

* * *

Kim's house Friday 5:30

Kim was sitting at home waiting for her parents to get home. She was still trying to figure out how to get her parents to agree to going with out telling them exactly what was going on. She wanted to wait till she got to the island because it would be easier to explain when they got to the island. While she was sitting there here brothers came in. When she noticed them she called them "Jim" "Tim" "Can you come here for a minute." "I need your help to convince them to go on a trip without telling them exactly whats going on. I can tell them where but why .

"Why can't you" Jim said.

"Tell us" Tim said.

"Why" they said together

"I can't till we get where we're going because it's important you see what I'm talking about" Kim said.

"Plus theres some body you need to meet when we get there." Kim add.

"Can you tell who this person is?" Tim asked.

"So when do we leave. " Tim said.

"And where are we going." Jim said.

"We need to leave Monday and we're going to a private island for two weeks" Kim answered. Thats all I'm saying for now. I've got a lot of things to tell everyone when we get there and everyone needs to hear them at the same time because it very important news." Kim answered quickly before Jim or Tim could say anything.

"Is it gonna be just the family?" Jim asked

"Or are other people coming?" Tim asked

"Ron, Wade, Monique and my pilot are gonna be there the first week

"Who's your pilot?" Jim and Tim asked together

"You'll meet her either on the plane or when we get to the island." Kim answered sternly letting them know they did not want to ask any more questions.

"So will you help?" Kim asked.

"How big is this secret you've been keeping from everyone sis?"Jim asked.

"Very big probably the biggest secret there is." Kim said seriously while looking them in the eye letting them how big it was.

All of a sudden the kimmunicater started beeping.

"Whats the sitch Wade?" Kim asked quickly

"Dementor is trying to steal the Pandemsional Vortex Inducer again." Wade answered in kinda bored fashion

"Again doesn't he have anything better to do?" Kim asked

"Seems like he really wants this thing." Wade answered

"Well Got a ride for me Wade?" Kim asked

"It should be landing now." Wade said as a helicopter landed.

"Hey, Wade I need to talk to you about something?" Kim asked.

"Whats up Kim." Wade answered

"I need to know if you have anything planed for the next two weeks." Kim said.

"Not really, why." Wade asked.

"I'm going on a trip and I need you to come. I've got something I have to talk to everyone about." Kim answered.

"Whats this trip got to do with talking about something can't we talk about it here?" Wade asked

"Not really the place we're going has to do with what I'm talking about. So, I need to take everybody there to be able to explain it better because I don't think everybody will get what I'm saying they probably won't even believe me for the most part." Kim answered honestly

"Yea Kim I should be able to come." Wade said

"Thanks Wade." Kim said as she disconnected the call

"I'll talk to everybody about the trip wen I get back this shouldn't take to long." Kim told Jim and Tim as she ran out the door.

* * *

This is my first story so review and let me know what you think. Send me any questions you might have. It might take me some time to update so please be patient. 

Thanks to to do have done and StarvingLunatic. Who have helped me out


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters. They are the property of Disney. They are used without permission I am not making any profit off this

* * *

Kim's house 6:10

James pulls up to the house surprised to see Ann pulling up to.

"Honey, what are doing home so early?", James asked

"The hospital gave me two weeks off" Ann answered joyfully

"I got two weeks off also. There doing some work on my section of the Space Center" James Said "Maybe we can make some plans..."

"That would be nice...Maybe have some family time. That is if Kim isn't too busy with missions ." Ann said Hopefully

James and Ann walk to the front door. As soon they get in the front Jim and Tim call them from the living room.

"Whats going on?" said Ann

The twins begin telling them about Kim wanting to take a trip

"Kim wants us to take a two week trip with.." Said Tim

"Her,Ron,Monique,and Wade!" said Jim

Ann asked "How long is this trip going to take?"

"Two Weeks!" Shouted Jim and Tim together

"Thats strange we just got two weeks off." James said curiously

"You did?" asked Jim

"That is weird." Tim added.

"I wonder if Kim has anything to do with us having two weeks off...?" Ann asked

Just then Kim came in the back door "Hey tweebs told you it would not take long to go stop Dementor. He really needs to find something else to steal. He steals that thing every other week" Kim said in kinda bored tone.

Just then she noticed her parents were home

"Hey mom, Hey dad." Kim called

"Kim what is this trip Jim and Tim are telling us about?" Ann asked

"I planning on talking to everybody about that as soon I get a shower and get changed out of my mission clothes. Let me go get through with that and I'll tell you what I can about it." Kim answered as she went up to her room

"What do you think this all about James." Ann asked her husband

"I don't know what to think? Jim Tim what did she tell you two?" James asked

"We just came in." Jim started

"and Kim asked us to help convince you to go." Tim finished

"She said something about needing to tell people a secret." Tim said

"She said something about it be easier if we meet somebody on this island." Jim said

"She thinks it will be easier if we see what ever is on this island." Tim continued

"She already has Wade coming and said something about inviting Ron and Monique." Jim ended.

"She also mentioned some pilot said it was a her but wouldn't tell us her name." Tim started

"Or the name of this mysterious person we're gonna meet." Jim finished

"Do either of you know if Wade knows where we're going? James asked

"As far as we know he."Jim said

"Doesn't know either from what we can tell." Tim said.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait on Kim to tell us." Ann said.

"I guess thats all we can do" James added

"I go start dinner while we wait." Ann said as she went to the kitchen to start the brainloaf.

"Well lets go sit in the living room and wait." James said as he and the walk to the living room.

* * *

Kim's house 7:20

Kim came down stairs right as Ann was putting dinner on the table

"Kim why don't you go get your father and brothers and tell dinner is ready and you can tell us about this trip while we're eating." Ann said

"Sure thing." Kim answered as she headed toward the living room

"Hey, Dad, Jim, Tim" Kim called as she entered the living room "Mom says dinner is ready"

"We'll be right there." they all answered as they got up and headed to the dinning room along with Kim

As they sat down James asked "What is this trip the boys were tell us about?"

I really can't tell you much more than you already know. I'm sure the tweebs told where I want us to go and that we need to go there so I can explain somethings to everybody because nobody would understand what I'm talking about otherwise. I'm not even sure anybody would believe me. Another reason is I don't anybody besides the people I'm bringing to know about some this stuff yet.

"What's the problem with other people besides us, Ron Wade, Monique knowing?" Ann asked.

"Because it would probably cause a panic." Kim answered "And most people would look at me differently." she added quietly

"What have you done that would cause people to look at you differently and how could it cause a panic?" James asked.

"It isn't really something I've done it is what I have become and what is gonna happen." Kim said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean what you have become and what is gonna happen?" Ann asked in a very scared voice

"I can't really tell you I've got to show you and I can't show you here because too many people would see thats why I need you got to the island." answered Kim in a firm tone

"What is so special about this island?" James asked.

"I own the island" Kim answered in an innocent tone.

"What do you mean you own it!" James, Ann, and the twins all shouted

"Somebody gave it to me." Kim said

"Who gave it to you?" James asked in a questioning manner.

"You'll meet her if you go to the island." Kim answered in serious tone

"But" Ann started.

"No, I can't tell you here you have to go to the island to find out what is going on." Kim cut her mother off quickly.

"So, we're not going to find out unless we go to the island?" James asked.

"No, dad you're not." Kim answered in a stressed tone.

"So, we've got to go to island to find out?" James asked

"Yes dad" Kim answered through clenched teeth.

"Your mother and I will talk about this after dinner" James said

And with that they finished eating

* * *

. 

Kim's house 8:30

James and Ann were sitting in their bed room discussing the trip Kim wanted them to go on.

"Ann why would Kim come and ask us to take a trip to a private island that she owns that haven't heard about before now?" James asked

"I don't know maybe she has a secret that she doesn't want to take a chance on anybody else finding out." Ann answered

"What could be bigger than an island?" James asked excitedly

"With Kim who knows it could be anything considering she won't tell us and it must be very important for her to go through all this trouble to arrange this trip. I'm pretty sure she arranged for our time off since its to big a coincidence for both of us to get two weeks off at the same time and that it be at the same time that Kim wants to take this trip." Ann said

"Yes, this must be very important to her for her to arrange all of this I mean two weeks off for both of us and for a plane to get us to this island." James said

"The twins said would not tell them who the pilot was" Ann said.

"She usually does not keep secrets from us and now she is being so secretive with this I mean she has her own island for who knows how long and the first time anybody hears about it she's planning on taking people to it and she comes up with this trip and doesn't tell us to the last minute. James started ranting.

"You know she probably has a good reason for not telling us about the island or the trip till now." Ann stated calmly

"Yes, probably right" James conceded. "maybe we should go on this trip with her"

"Yes we should we'll go tell her now and see if there's anything else she can tell us." Ann said in a quiet tone

Then they went to go talk to Kim.

* * *

Kim's house 9:30

Kim was sitting in her room when waiting on her parents when she herd a knock on her door "Come in." she shouted. Her parents opened the door and came in.

"Kim we decided to go on this trip, but one thing first can you tell use anymore than what we already know like where is this island and exactly how we are going to get to the island." James said

"We're going to take my private jet the island has its own private runway" Kim said

"You own a jet too." Ann said shocked." Is there anything else you own that we don't know about?"

"Yea there is a lot of things I own that nobody knows about. You'll find out about most of them on the island. I will tell you I own the limo that will pick us up Monday and the airport where my jet is."

Kim said.

"Did you get us the time off from work?" Ann asked.

Yes I bought both the Space Center and Middleton Medical Center some time ago. So I called and told to give you the time off." Kim answered

"Kim where are you getting all this money from and come nobody knows about it?" James asked

"I'm going to explain all that on the island." Kim answered

"Why is all this you're going to tell us got to wait till we get to the island?" Ann asked

"Because I want everybody to hear this and I can't tell everybody here because it goes along with what I've got to show everybody and thats got to wait till we get to the island." Kim replied

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" James asked.

"No and you'll understand why not when I explain thats all I can tell you for now." Kim answered

"Ok Kim we understand I'm sure you've got a very good reason for this." Ann said

"Thanks mom and dad." Kim said joy fully while hugging her parents.

"Goodnight Kim we'll see you in the morning." both parents said as they left the room

With that Kim changed into pajamas and went to bed she had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

So heres the second chapter. Send me some reviews and tell me what you think so far.

Thanks to To Do Have Done and StarvingLunatic. Who have helped me out


End file.
